


Memories

by PurpleHat



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, lesbian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Kelly and Yorkie reminisce over their first encounter with each other and that leads to things getting heated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few hours after seeing the episode, I do hope I do them justice!!

Kelly turned over and looked at her Yorkie and grinned. She was always so beautiful after lovemaking, and she looked up at the sky and the stars and took in all the beauty of San Junipero. She’d always tell Kelly that it was Kelly herself that was the most beautiful thing she’d ever lay eyes on. She looked at the stars because it was something she’d never really gotten to do. Kelly turned Yorkie’s face to her and gave her a long sweet kiss.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Oh…I was just thinking about the first time we met.”

Kelly laughed and kissed Yorkie again as she remembered their first meeting in San Junipero.

“Hahaha! You couldn’t dance! You were so scared!”

“It was my first time! And it was hard to focus. You said to copy your moves and all I could do was stare…”

“You weren’t the only one staring! Everybody was staring at my bodacious body. Actually, that’s what I wanted you to do.”

“Huh?”

“I told you to copy my moves. Which meant look at my body and I was dancing for just you. You were really shy and pretty and I wanted to kiss you so badly. I had a feeling you were interested in me but I wasn’t sure.”

Yorkie took put her hands on Kelly’s head and held her as she gave her a long passionate kiss. Her hands fell down to Kelly’s body and she felt Kelly’s softness and they both moaned into each other. Yorkie finally broke the kiss and smiled at her beautiful wife.

“I was definitely interested. I had my eyes on you the entire night. It’s the reason I went into Tucker’s.”

“You went in because of me?”

“When I arrived I didn’t really know what I wanted. It was a new experience. I’m walking and taking everything in and then I see this beautiful girl walk into the bar and I just had to follow you. I was too shy to go up to you directly but you stole my breath Kelly. And to think you even noticed me…it was a lot at the time.”

“Of course I noticed you. You were you, authentically you. And you were so beautiful and shy and I just had to have you. I pretty much had to tug your leash to get you to dance! Knowing what I know now though, I would have gone slower with you.”

“Slower how? Like, not at all?”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t have invited you for sex right away. I didn’t know. I just thought you were shy. Maybe a week or two. Then I would have brought you home.”

Yorkie blushed at not only the memory of Kelly being so aggressive that first night, but also at the thought that she wouldn’t have given up on her.

“You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Baby, it means everything to you. And I want you to feel everything…everything.”

Kelly took in Yorkie for one sweet, tender kiss before kissing her way down to her breasts and sucking on them lightly. Kelly loved to kiss Yorkie’s body, she was so soft and sweet and Yorkie always moaned at the touch of Kelly’s lips. Kelly swirled her tongue all over Yorkie’s nipples as her fingers found their way to Yorkie’s legs and gently spread them apart. Kelly was always a passionate lover, but with Yorkie she tended to be slow and patient with her. She wanted Yorkie to fully experience was it was like to be loved and fucked.

“….Ohhhhh Kelly….Mmmmm”

Kelly began kissing her way down Yorkie’s belly, making sure to take in every inch of her softness before she truly made Yorkie moan. The closer she got to Yorkie’s pussy the more quickly Yorkie started to breathe. Orgasms were not unknown to her, but something about Kelly made them extremely intense and the mere anticipation of such pleasure was enough to get Yorkie excited.

“…please….please….”

Kelly could not deny her lover such a sweet request and began kissing and licking Yorkie’s pussy. It wasn’t just about making Yorkie cum, it was also about Kelly tasting her and touching her and feeling everything about her. Kelly wanted her tongue to help Yorkie feel not just absolute bliss and pleasure, but to feel normal and human. It was with that in mind that Kelly moved her tongue up and down Yorkie’s wet pussy, that she held Yorkie’s thighs down so all Yorkie could do was lay there and moan for more.

“oh my god please Kelly, more!!”

Kelly moaned into Yorkie as she slipped a hand down her body and into her pussy. Yorkie’s moans were always too much for Kelly and she needed to feel pleasure too. Besides it’s more fun if both of them cum at the same time, right?

Kelly found Yorkie’s clit and began sucking and kissing it while one hand fingered Yorkie and the other fingered herself. She wanted the both of them to feel amazing and knew it was a huge turn on for Yorkie to see Kelly touch herself. Kelly swirled her tongue around Yorkie’s clit, she licked and teased it before sucking it on hard. She licked up and down Yorkie’s pussy, kissed her lips and sucked on them a bit before returning to her clit and sucking on it again. Kelly could never get enough of Yorkie’s pussy, she had to taste and lick every single bit of her.

“oh god….oh god…fuck! Oh!!! More!!”

“More please more!!!”

Kelly moaned into Yorkie as the pace of which she was fingering herself had increased. She felt herself becoming close to the edge of orgasm and she needed to bring Yorkie there as well. She was not going to cum unless Yorkie was cumming as well. She redoubled her effort on Yorkie’s clit as Yorkie herself was moaning and rubbing her hard nipples. Kelly could fell herself getting close to orgasm and knew she had to get Yorkie there too. She increased the speed at which her fingers when in and out of Yorkie’s pussy and could not help but let out a moan as Yorkie pushed Kelly’s face further into her pussy.

“mmmmMMMMMM!!!!”

Kelly moaned deeply into Yorkie’s pussy as she was driven to orgasm by Yorkie’s action and that was enough to send Yorkie over the edge as well.

“…oh Kelly oh Kelly omg OHHHH!!!!”


End file.
